Love can be so freaky
by Miss-Madison
Summary: Kari has always had a thing for TK but when a new girl arrives in her town she isn't so sure. Kari has to choose. Has some Kenlei plus other romances. R&R! Also...My spell check is still down! (Ugh!!) So just deal with it!


Love can be so freaky.  
By, Britt Ichijouji  
  
A/N: I will tell you that I didn't take a very long time on this story.  
I am still in the middle of writting "Digimon Diaries and Journals 2".  
So I decided to take a break from it and write this fun 'lil story.  
  
Summary: Kari has always had a thing for TK but when a new girl arrives  
in her town she isn't so sure. Kari has to choose.  
Has some Kenlei plus other romances. R&R! Also...My spell check is  
still down. So just deal with it.   
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kari-chan! Get up! It's almost noon! TK was gonna give you your birthday  
gift! He will be over soon! Get up!"   
  
Gatomon gave Kari's bed sheets a tug and pulled them all off.   
  
A tired Kari sat in her bed rubbing her eyes.  
  
She looked at her clock.  
  
The time was 10:45am!  
  
She had to hurry.  
  
She ran down stairs without a word.  
  
She got dressed and ate some pancakes.  
  
She was amazed to find out that now the time was 10:53am.  
  
She was wearing a blue tank top with a long matching blue skirt.  
She had on pink and blue bracelets, Gold earrings and grape flavored lip gloss.  
  
She sat on the window cill.  
  
Looking out at the world.  
  
Then she saw something new.  
  
A moving van just a few homes away from her apartment home.  
She decided to go and greet the new people.  
  
She was about to leave when Tai came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Kari where you going?"  
  
She pointed to the new people outside.  
  
"Wait up." He said. He took a light jacket and came with Kari.  
  
  
There was this girl with dark green hair and dark brown eyes.   
She had pail white skin and dark red lips.  
She was about Kari's hight.  
  
"Hi. I am kari and this is my big brother Tai. We live over there." Kari pointed  
to her home.  
  
"Nice to meet you..uh..." Tai started.  
  
"Felicity J. Kikorison aka Feli." The girl said as she shook their hands.  
  
"Whould you like to come in?" Feli asked.  
  
The three came in and sat on a big soft red sofa.  
  
Kari looked at her watch and let out a small scream.  
  
"Sorry Feli! I gotta leave! I'll be back! Yep! Right back!" Kari ran out the door.  
  
"Whats with her?" Feli asked Tai.  
  
"A boy." he replied.  
  
feli let out a sad sigh.  
  
  
  
Tai and her talked a bit while Kari got her gift from TK.  
  
  
  
"Sorry this is late."  
  
"It's alright TK."  
  
"No it's not. You deserve someone better than I."  
  
"No TK your great."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kari leaned foreword and gave him a nice slow kiss.  
He kissed back when...  
  
"Yo! Hey wuz up with you two love birds?" It was Yolei.  
  
Yolei and Ken were walking together hand in hand.  
  
"Hi TK. Hi Kari." Said Ken.  
  
  
  
"Hey I gotta go. C you." TK said and then left.  
  
"What cha get??" Asked Yolei.  
  
The little silver box was still in kari's hands and still sealed up.  
She began to open it.  
  
'What did he give me?' kari asked herself.  
  
Then she saw it.  
  
The most beautiful peice of jewlery she had ever layed eyes on.  
  
It was a small delicate cross with little purple jewls on it.  
It shined as bright as the sun.  
It was real and must have costed a lot!  
  
Then Kari remmbered.  
  
Tai!  
  
"Oh shit! I left that poor girl Feli alone with my brother!!"   
Kari ran from Ken and Yolei.  
  
Ken and Yolei just sighed and a sweatdrop could be seen on both of them.  
  
"Hi Kari. You may come in but get him out of here."   
  
Feli gave Tai a 'he-is-so-annoying-I-want-him-out-now' look.   
  
  
  
Tai left and Kari had a nice lunch with feli.  
  
  
  
  
"kari..What do you think of boys...?" Feli asked.  
  
Kari looked up at Feli.  
  
"What do ya mean? I guess they are alright. Kinda dumb at times." Kari said.  
  
"Hmmm. That they are." Feli asked.  
  
Kari had just noticed her eyes.  
  
They were beautiful. Yet kinda sad.  
She could look into them all day.  
  
Then kari felt chills.  
  
"Feli have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
  
"No but I had um..these." Feli handed Kari a scrap book.  
  
The book had pictures of Feli and some friends.  
  
The 1st half of the book she stood with a red head.  
Angel was that girls name.  
  
The 2nd half was with a blonde head. Her name was Mandy.  
  
The last half was with a blue head. Dawn was her name.  
  
Then Kari put the book down and took a deep breath.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you..I.."   
  
"Feli it's alright. It dosn't bother me. It's just..." Kari  
looked out her window and saw TK marching down the street with flowers in hand.  
He was headed strait for Kari's house.  
  
Feli saw what Kari was looking at.  
  
Feli smiled.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I must leave now but feli...You shouldn't be so ashamed of the people you  
love. Love is....freaky. So I guess that I'll see you later."  
  
Kari left and ran to TK.  
  
Feli looked out of her window and saw them both together.  
Hugging and Kissing in the lovely sunset just outside.  
  
Feli couldn't help but feel happy for them.  
  
  
TK and Kari...They are ment to be together. Right from the start.  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: A bit of a fluff eh? Awful? Good? Great? Let me know!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your still here??   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nani? You wanna review my story?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks!!!!  
  
  



End file.
